Paria
by Nekonyo
Summary: Chap 6 update!Duo condamné? Pourquoi? Comment? Vous le saurez en lisant! ON SE RAPPROCHE LA FIN TENTION!
1. La potence

Titre : Paria

Auteur : C'est Mwa ! Je reviens avec ma deuxième fic ! Nekomiyu

Genre : Deathfic (Niark, niark !), shonen-ai ( Mon premier !), Sabrophilie (OoO MDR !), POV de Duo

Couple : 1+2, 2+1 ( Mais pas 1+2+1 parce qu'ils ne se sont pas avouer leurs sentiments donc ils sont pas au courant ! ^^), 3+4+3 ( Là ils sont ensemble !), 5+ son sabre ( MDR !! Je sens que je vais me faire tuer par une de mes copines !) et pis y a aussi R+1 mais attention ce n'est pas réciproque !

Disclaimer : Sont pas à mwa ! J'ai demandé par lettre écrite entièrement en anglais ( Et je peux dire que c'était laborieux, chuis nul en anglais !) mais soit les z'auteurs ne lisent pas l'anglais, soit, ce que je trouve plus probable, ils n'ont pas voulu et donc n'ont pas vu l'intérêt de me répondre !

Chapitre 1 : La potence

   La mort s'en va vers les Cieux ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, vers les Enfers. [1] C'est plutôt inattendu, moi, le grand Shinigami, m'en vais vers ma délivrance, je vais finalement mourir ! Pourquoi ? J'ais ma petite idée mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûr. Ce que je trouve ironique est que j'ai survécu à cette fichue guerre pour mourir ici et maintenant, sur cette place, devant des personnes qui me sont inconnus.

/_Non, je ne veux pas…pas comme ça……je ne lui ais encore rien dis !_/ [2]

   Pff, tu es toujours en train de faire le pitre, jamais  il ne t'aurait pris au sérieux !

/_J'ais mes raisons pour faire l'imbécile !_/ [3]

    Et quand c'est important tu te dérobes, un lâche voilà ce que tu es ! Rien qu'un pauvre couard c'est tous ce que tu es !

/_Comme tu l'as dit, je me serais fait jeter, lui, il aime cette espèce de bonbon_ [4] _ce truc collant et qui glousse à tout bout de champ, j'ai nommé la magnifiquement laide Relena, princesse des chieuses _[5] _( Et de Sanck mais c'est pas important de mon point de vue !) Ce mec est hétéro pur et dur ou alors il n'est rien du tout ! C'est sur qu'avec l'entraînement que J lui a fait subir enfant, i doit croire que les bébés naissent d'une  fiole où un malade mental psychotique a testé ses mélanges de formules chimiques !_/

      N'empêche qu'ils auraient pût trouver un meilleur moyen de nous exécuter ! Je pense à un des moyens plus originaux comme ceux qu'ils utilisaient autrefois en Chine ! Franchement, pas que ça me déplaise mais ils voient des démons partout ! On se croirait revenu au temps de l'inquisition en France entre le XIIIème et le XIXème siècle ! « Vous périrez par les flammes » c'est la sentence que ceux qui m'ont jugé ont décider ! Le feu, j'ai déjà un des deux pieds dans ma tombe depuis que j'ais commencé à tuer, moi, Shinigami connaît déjà les flammes de l'enfer, alors mourir par le feu n'est pas vraiment une torture pour moi ! [6] Je me dois comme même de remercier la personne sans qui je ne serais pas là, marchant vers mon destin, cette personne qui a tout bonnement dit aux « juges » que j'étais un démon envoyer sur Terre pour nulle autre raison de tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route. Je dis « juges » mais ils ne le sont pas ! La sentence était déjà décidée, je n'ais pas eu le droit à un vrai jugement ! Je n'ais pas été autoriser à faire appel à un avocat, cette merveilleuse personne qui m'a fait accuser a fait pression pour que je n'en ais pas, donc ma plaidoirie était assez succincte étant seul. 

  Toutes ces personnes qui me regardent avec des yeux compatissant, stop, ne pensez pas que je suis triste de mourir ! Je vais enfin retrouver les seules personnes qui aient vraiment compter pour moi.

/_ Il y a aussi des personnes ici que j'aime et qui sont toujours en vie_/

   Donnes moi des noms parce que là je vois pas !

/_ Il y a Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Mika et puis…… Heero !_/

    Et où il est ton Heero en ce moment ? Sûrement avec cette pouffe en train de prendre du bon temps ! Quand aux autres ils n'ont pas protester lorsque tu as été condamné !

/_Que voulais tu qu'il fasse ! Bon sang s'ils m'avaient aidés eux aussi auraient été impliquer dans cette affaire et accusés de coopération avec un « démon ». Je leur avaient demandé de ne pas intervenir, je ne veux pas que eux aussi soient condamnés, pourquoi est-ce-que rien dans ma vie n'ira jamais comme je le souhaite ?_/

     De toute façon ta vie est finit dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, alors pourquoi tu te le demande ?

/_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'était pas une question ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi cette personne s'est mise sur mon chemin, sans elle je serais en train de m'amuser avec les autres ou d'allé draguer les beaux garçons avec Hilde et ma petite Mika ! Pourquoi cette personne m'a t-elle fait ça ?_/

     Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Tu le sais très bien ! Ca a commencer lorsque toi et Heero….

Niark ! Chuis méchante je coupe là pour l'instant mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement même si j'ai un prof de Français complètement tordu qui veut qu'on lui rédige une plaidoirie pour défendre Baudelaire ! Et je parle pas des autres profs tous plus sadique les uns que les autres ! Enfin nous sommes sur un site de Fanfics donc pour se divertir alors j'arrête avec mes « petits » ( Mais énorme !) problèmes ! Donc si vous voulez la suite il va falloir des reviewsss !!! Pleeeaaassseeeuuuhhhh !!! Pour m'encourager à faire le double de travail imposé !

Gros poutoux à tous les lecteurs, et en particulier à Darkim, Saael', Gaïa, Océ et pis aussi à Alien_fanficteur qui a été ma première review de ma pauvre et triste vie et pis qui m'a encouragé à continuer ( T'inquiète j'y pense à mon Bac ! OSCOUR !)

[1] : Chais pô si ça se dis !

[2] : Ouais je sais dans un POV on met pas les pensées du persos mais Duo a , dans ma fic une double personnalité Shinigami et le Duo que l'on connaît ! Donc il est quasiment Schizophrène ! Pas tapééééé !!!

[3] : Pas de spoiler.

[4] : Tapez pas sivousplait ! Heero n'est pas avec Relélé je vous le garantis !

[5] : Faut dire ce qu'il en est réellement ! Vive l'honnêteté !

[6] : Saael'-chan ! Arigato gozaimasu ! Anata-ha daisuki desuyo !!


	2. Nouvelle mission

Titre : Paria

Auteur : C'est mwa !! Mwa  et rien que mwa ! Nekomiyu-desu !!

Genre : Deathfic, shonen-ai, OOC, Pov Duo, sabrophilie (MDR !!)

Couple : Fô t-il vraiment que je le précise ! C'est comme même évident venant de mwa ! QUOI ??? Vous avez pas lu ma bio ! Honte à vous !! Bon bah je boude !

Noki : Ne boude pas ! Pyu ! Ils vont la lire, pyu !

Mwa : Oh mon pitit Noki ! Ze t'adore ! ( Noki est mon piti nanimal nà mwa ! Il ressemble à Ryo-oki de Tenchi muyo ! Je fais un dessin de lui à ceux qui me le demande !^^)

Mwa : Oki oki ! Donc les couple ( qui sont pas encore ensemble dans ce chapitre) 3+4+3, 1+2, 2+1, 5+son sabre ! MDRRR !!!

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à mwa, Mike est mon persos à mwa, mais le reste ne m'appartiens pas sinon ça ferait déjà longtemps que Trowa aurait embrassé sauvagement piti Quatre dans la série et pis Zech il aurait pas eu de masque du tout et pis osi Rélena n'aurait jamais survécu !

Izzie : Merchiii pou la viewview !!!* saute partout dans sa chambre ! BONG ! c'est pris les pieds dans ses mangas qui traînent par terre et revient à son clavier* je suis sûr que cette personne qui croît que Duo est un démon Eh bien tu la connais ! Mais je ne le dévoilerais pas encore ! Je me creuse les méninges pour qu'on ne devine pas qui c'est ! Encore merci à twa et vive l'alliance maléfique ! Gros poutoux à twa !

Jaijai : Merchiii na twa osiii !!! Ouais j'ais eu des reviews ! Houpi houpi !! Donc tu vois ze fais la suite ! Ouais j'ai fini ma plaidoirie ! Sitoplaît pas les chibis eyes larmoyants, ze peux as y résister le problème c'est que si je sauve Duo eh ben tout mon scénar  ( Oui il y en a un !) il est foutu et je pourrais jamais finir la fic ! Donc en attendant je connecte mes neurones pour essayer de trouver une solution et faire que Duo ne meurt pas sur le bûcher ! ( Mais il va de toute  façon mourir ! Niark !) Gros poutoux et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Darkim : Je t'ai déjà dit merci o lycée mais ze le redit encore ! Ze t'adore coupineuh !! Merchi et pis ta raison ! A bas les chèvres (Tu me comprend n'est ce pas ! Repense au surnom de mon prof de français !^^) Il est pô là jusqu'au 15 !!! Alléluïa ! Gros bigouuuuuxxx !!

Saael' : Ma coupineuh !! T'étais pô là auzourdui ! TT____TT T'es malade ! Rétablis toi bien et vite et pis réond à mes mails sitoplaît !!! Merchi pour ta review mais pour une revieweusepro elles sont pas très longue tes reviews ! Mais bon GROS POUTOUX et pis t'en fais pô personne ne te feras du mal pour m'avoir donner l'idée de faire brûler Duo paske j'avais prévu pire à la base ! Niark niark !!

…………………………

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle Mission

- Fais pas la tête Duo ! me rassure Quatre pour la énième fois depuis notre petit jeu.

- Mais c'est pô justeuh et pis pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse ça ! Vous râliez les autres fois où je le faisais ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu as perdu à notre jeu, Maxwell ! [1]

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sadiques ! Même les carpes qu'on a dans le groupe ! je rétorque en tirant la langue, réaction mature et réfléchie je vous l'accorde, les dit carpes me lancent un regard où se mêle l'exaspération et le mépris.

- Peut être mais on a tous la flemme [2] de cuisiner et puis tu as perdu alors soit bon joueur !

- Je n'ais pas perdu ! C'est Wufei qui a triché , moi je suis sûr que la pierre écrase la feuille !

- Avant de dire que je ment ! Révise les règles de Shifumi et avoue que tu es mauvais joueur !

- Mouais mouais ! Bah faudra pas vous plaindre pendant le repas, je ne veux rien entendre ! 

   Je les vois qui quittent tous la cuisine et me laisse seul devant les fourneaux, seul face à ma lourde tâche. Je vais leur faire un de ces repas ils vont regretter de m'avoir laissé cuisiner ! Niark ! Je vais leur faire une de mes spécialités !

- Tu veux un coup de main Duo ?

- Ah mon piti Q-chan ! Merci pour ta proposition mais je vais me débrouiller avec mon cruel destin !

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider tu sais ça ne me dérange pas.

- Nan t'inquiètes ça va aller ! il commence à se retourner pour retourner dans le salon, eh Quatre !

- Oui ?

- Dis est ce qu'il reste des digestifs ?

- Euh oui pourquoi ? je le vois pâlir, c'est trop drôle j'adore, raah je suis sadique

- Bien bien ça pourra servir ! je dois avoir un sourire qui fais trois fois le tour de mon visage parce qu'il se met à rire malgré lui. Son rire est contagieux puisque je m'y met aussi. Nous rions pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis je lui dit que tous va bien et de retourner auprès de son petit Trowa [3], à ces paroles il prend une jolie teinte rouge brique.

- Y a pas Q-chan le rouge sa te vas vraiment bien !

- DUUOO !!!

- Oui c'est moi ! ^___^

-è__é

- ^________^

-Pff ! T'es impossible !

- Je sais !

    C'est vrai je suis infernal mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je n'ais pas eu d'enfance, du moins pas une vrai dans le sens où on l'entend. Vivre dans les rues de la plus pauvre de toutes les colonies, avoir vu tous ceux que l'on aimait mourir, puis lutter pour trouver de la nourriture quand la seule idée cohérente que l'on peut avoir est que l'on préférerait mourir, ce n'est pas ce dont tous les parents rêvent pour leur progéniture. De toutes les façons, mes parents sont morts ou mon abandonner je ne le sais pas et je n'est pas envie de le savoir. G m'a recueilli et m'a appris à me battre, à tuer…

/_Le don de tuer est inné chez nous tu le sais !_/

TAIS TOI !! Je ne t'écouterais pas ! Tu ne sais que faire le mal autour de toi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne tu pas pour le plaisir moi, je le fais pour les colonies !

/_Oui, c'est ça ! En fait tu as honte d'avoir pris tant de vies ! Tu n'assumes pas le fait d'être un tueur !_/

C'est toi qui les as tuer ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

/_Comme c'est facile ! C'est vrais je partage mon corps avec le Dieu de la mort alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Tu t'es toujours caché derrière cette excuse, derrière moi !_/

- TAIS TOI !!!!

- Duo ! Ca va ? Répond moi ! Duo qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tais toi, je ne suis pas comme toi !

- Duo ! A qui parles-tu ?

- Ca va Qu… Huh !

  J'y crois pas ! Je pensais que c'était Quatre qui me parlait ! Mais non celui qui se tient devant moi avec un soupçon  d'inquiétude dans le regard [4] c'est Mister Blue cold eyes en personne ! Je sens que je rougis là ! Merde il va s'en apercevoir ! Oscour KittyKat !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? me demande Quatre doucement, sa voix est toujours très douce et posée même quand il est énervé, faudrait que je lui demande comment il fait !

- Rien ! Ca va je… je réfléchissait à un truc !

   Bon sang si Heero pouvait enlevé sa main de mon épaule je pourrais peut être respirer plus régulièrement ! Enlève là s'il te plaît avant que ça ne dégénère !

- Duo…

- Glups…Oui Heero ! 

   C'est ma voix ça ?! moi qui suis toujours en train de gueuler, je viens de sortir un « oui Heero » avec une voix de souris aphone ![5]

- Il y a ton repas qui flambe, me dit-il la voix de l'homme qui ne ressent rien à part que le repas est en train de cramer, non mais comment il fait , alors que moi j'ai le cœur qui danse la samba lui n'est même pas un tout petit peu troubler, c'est pas juste ! Le repas qui crame, le repas qui crame, j't'en foutrais moi des repas qui crame ! QUOI ?!

- OUAHH !!! Mon repas spéciale indigestion préparé avec toutes mon affection pour mes amis sadiques !

- Qui est sadique ici ? me répond Wufei avec un regard méprisant, tient il me l'avait jamais celui-là.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Wuffy ?

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell !! Je veux dire que le seul à être vraiment sadique ici c'est bien toi ! N'es tu pas le Shinigami ?

   Vlam ! Là ça manque pas, il a frappé fort aujourd'hui, je suis habitué a ses sautes d'humeur mais là ! Il a ses ragnagnas ou quoi ! Ah non ! c'est vrai c'est un mec, une poussée d'hormones dont il ne sait pas quoi faire peut être ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait mal, d'habitude ça ne me fait rien mais là ! C'est peut être à cause de la discussion de tout à l'heure ? Je sens les larmes qui me picote au coin des yeux, plutôt mourir que de pleurer devant mes amis, je ne veux pas qu'il sachent qu'en réalité je suis faible. Eh oui ! Le Grand Shinigami, Le Dieu De La Mort a peur de perdre ces amis, il fait des cauchemars, une honte n'est ce pas ! Je sors de la cuisines sans les regarder et monte dans ma chambre, j'entend Quatre qui essaye de me retenir mais pour cette fois je ne pardonnerais pas à Wufei.

     Le téléphone sonne en bas, j'aimerais savoir qui c'est mais je ne me sens pas prêt à  leur faire face. J'entend Quatre qui décroche, c'est pour Heero, sûrement le bonbon, cette fille le colle depuis un bon bout de temps et je ne sais comment elle arrive toujours à trouver nos planques ! Elle doit avoir un bon réseau d'information la princesse ! J'entend des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, la porte s'ouvre c'est Quatre, il m'explique que c'était J au téléphone et que l'on a une nouvelle mission. Je vois son visage, il a l'air d'hésiter à me dire le but de cette mission. Je l'encourage à continuer, j'aurais pas dû je pense que ne pas savoir aurait été mieux. La mission : protégé Relena de toute tentative de meurtre. On doit se rendre au royaume de Sanck dès demain pour nous y installé pour une durée indéterminée. Eh bien ! Je sens que la journée va être gaie demain !

A suivre…

Kikou ! Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Donc gros poutoux à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris le temps de la lire ! GROS POUTOUX ! Si vous avez le temps, ça en prends pas beaucoup je vous le promet, une petite review please pour m'encourager ! Sivouplait !*____*

[1] Je vous laisse devinez de qui je parle ! Indice : il est chinois et macho ! Comment ça vous avez pas trouvé ?!

[2] Pause publicitaire pour une de mes meilleurs coupineuh : La F.L.E.M.E : Fédération Libératrice des Elèves Martyrisés et Endormis ! POUTOUX DARKIM-CHAN !!!!

[3] Pas si petit que ça le Trowa !

[4] L'es fort le Duo, il arrive à voir des émotions dans les yeux d'Heero ! Faut dire qu'il passe son temps à le regardé !^^

[5] Je sais que ça se dit pas mais bon ! C'est selon l'inspiration du moment ! Il est 22h05 alors excuser mwa !!


	3. Arrivée à Sanck: Réléna intelligente?

Titre : Paria

Auteur : Je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour! [1] Nekomiyu ! C'est re-mwa !

Genre : Dîtes, est ce que vous avez lu les autres chapitre ? Paske c'est écrit au début !

Couples : Voir plus haut ! Bon Ok ! Je récapèpète : 1+2, 2+1 ( Toujours pô avoué ! Raah ! Mais ki sont lents !), 3+4+3, 5+son sabre ! ^^( Mais qui va faire le premier pas ? Wu-bébé ou sabrinou ? A vous de le devinez !^^)

Disclaimer : J'ai même pô un piti cheveux d'Heero alors ! Mais Mika est à mwa !

Note : Mon prof de français est trop mésssant(e)^^[2] On a à peine rendu la plaidoirie qu'on a une disserte ! Voilà pourquoi le chapitre est en retard ! Bouh ze suis maudite, fo toujour que j'tombe sur les sadiques ! OUINNN !!!!

Reviews : Kami-Sama ! J'en suis à sept pour le deuxième ce qui fait douze en tout !! Môman !! Ze vous adore tous !!!! Apparemment ma fic n'est pas trop nul ou alors c'est juste pour me faire plaisir ?? bon passons au cas par cas !^^

Darkim : On ouvre le Bal avec twa !! Merchiii ! Mais sitoplait fait pas de pub dans tes reviews TT______TT ! J'en ais parlé de la FLEME alors contente ?^^ Donc j'espère que le deuxième chap t'as vraiment plus et que c'est pas juste pour me faire plaisir !!^^ Donc Gros poutoux !!!

Izzie : Ouah !! Une autre review de twa !! Mouah !! Ze suis trop contente !!! Tu trouve vraiment que z'arrive à mélanger humour et émotion ? C'est vrai ? Kyaa !! Ze t'adore et pis ta fic cross-over entre HP et Gw est trop zéniale !!!!!! Je la conseille à tous le monde !!! Ouais ! Ze te fais de la pub gratuite !! C'est bôcoup mieux écrit que mwa j'vous le jure !!! Gros poutoux !!!!! Et ze t'adore encore !!!!

Mely : Voilà la suite !! Merci pour la review !! Suis trop contente !! Pour Duo c'est plus tard que tu sauras pourquoi il est condamné mais fodra pô me tapé !! Et pis Duo il a rien fait de méssant t'inquiète pas il est purement innocent ! Donc j'espère que la suite t'apportera des réponses à tes questions bien qu'elles ne seront que supposé pour l'instant ! Gros poutoux à twa osi !!!!!

Akuma : tu trouves que y a une bonne intrigue ? Merchiii ! J'avais peur qu'on trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux ! Mais apparemment non ! Suis contente !!! Donc la suite est là ! Gros poutoux n'à twa n'osi !!

Pitchoune : C'est vrai tu trouve ça mimi ? Mwa j'aurais plutôt dis zarb ! En ce qui concerne Wuffynounou, je ne peux pas encore dévoilé les détails car les principaux intéréssés veulent gardés leurs « entré en matière » dirais-je secrète ! Mais je travail pour les en dissuader ! J'ais tout de même une infos pour twa, c'est un indice : celui qui se déclare en premier est affuté^^ ! MDR !! Gros poutoux n'à twa ! Ze t'adore et pis Hee-chan n'a pas finit de s'inquiété pour Duo-chan !! Et pou Noki ze suis en train de le dessiner ze te l'envoie dès que ze l'ais finit promis !

Enyo85 : Pourquoi ils veulent brûler Duo ? La réponse dans les prochains chap !^^ Hee-chan n'a rien fait il est aussi innocent que Duo dans cette affaire ! La pouffe n'est pas encore morte ? Patience, même si je l'aime pas elle a un rôle important à jouer en bien ou en mal ! [3] Wuffy est dans sa mauvaise période du mois voilà pourquoi il est méssant mais sa va s'améliorer ! Gros poutoux !!

Saael' (T'as vu y a le 4 !!^^) : Merci pour ta viewview !! Mon style est bien et y te déprime pas ? C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Réééponnndds à toonnn Sempaaaiii saaannss meentiiir !!! ( Voix qui gronde !) Nan je plaisant ! Au moins ça fait plaisir que tu me review même si c'est un ti peu en retard je connaît tes problème de net !! Dîtes vous lecteurs, elle écrit des fics sur Hp qui sont zéniale ! Fans de Harry/Draco ou Harry/Dubois ou Harry/n'importe-qui-du-moment-qui-vont-bien-ensemble ! Allez y ! Voilà zai osi fait ta pub !! Gros poutoux ma pitite padawan !!

Miraimoi : Ca fait longtemps que z'ai pas eu de tes news !! C'est toujours osi vide le Mayet ?? Ze sais pas quand je vais revenir à la guillermie mais je te le dirais ! Alors elle te plait ma fic même si tu es anti yaoi ?! Aller gros poutoux et à la prochaine !

Fiou !! Je crois que j'ai oublier personne ! Faut me le dire si je vous ais oublier ! J'accepte les cadeau piégé pour me punir !^^ Aller Let's go to the fic !

………………………

  Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Sanck : Réléna intelligente ?

     Mais qui a inventé des avions aussi lents ? On aurait mieux fait d'y aller en Gundam, on y serait déjà ! Mais non ! Trop repérable selon Môssieur Heero ! Parce que lui est discret à envoyer des regards hostiles à tous ceux qui l'approche ! J'vous jure ce mec est pas sociable, il a même traumatisé la pauvre hôtesse de l'air dans l'avion quand elle lui a demandé si il voulait une boisson ! 

      Et maintenant qu'on est descendu de ce fichu avion, on s'y rend comment à Sanck ? Je parie que le bonbon nous a envoyé une limousine rose ! Tiens y a un homme là-bas qui tiens une pancarte. Il y est écrit… Oh mais si ça s'est  discret moi je me fais moine et je fais serment de chasteté ! [4] Sur la pancarte est écrit en gras : Pilotes de Gundam !! Est-ce que la formation chauffeur d'hommes d'affaires ne comprends pas la discrétion ? Faudrait y penser pour que certains projet de lois ou autres ne soit pas dévoilés. Oh ! Heero l'a pas l'air content ! En cherchant bien on pourrait même voir de la fumée qui sortirait de ses oreilles ! 

       Quand je disait que se serait une limousine j'aurais dû parier, parce que ce qui est devant moi n'est pas une twingo ! Seul différence, la limousine n'est pas rose mais ivoire ! Ouah ! Réléna a dû faire un sacré effort, ou alors elle s'est mis aux joints ? Nan , impossible, bonjour le scandale si ça arrivait ! je vois ça d'ici : A la une aujourd'hui, la princesse du Royaume de Sanck consommerait de la drogue ! Va-t-elle, grâce à cette substance, devenir enfin intelligente et moins niaise ?

         Nous montons tous dans la voiture, Wufei devant à coté du chauffeur, Quatre et Trowa en face de moi et d'Heero. Oui, je me retrouve une fois plus à coté de Heero, ah les petits bonheur de la vie ! Si seulement les dix centimètre qui nous sépare pouvaient disparaître, ça serait l'extase mais arrêtons de rêver ! La voiture s'engage sur un chemin de graviers, nous passons un grand portail noir, l'allée est bordée d'arbustes parfaitement taillés au carré. On sort de la voiture et je n'ais, pour une fois rien à dire, le château est magnifique vu de l'extérieur, il y a trois étages apparemment puisqu'il y a trois rangées de fenêtres.

- Eh ben ! L'architecte a fait du bon boulot !

- Tu as raison Duo, la maison de mon père n'est pas aussi belle ! me répond Quatre, est-ce que j'ose ? OUI !

- Dis moi Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Franchement ta « maison » n'est pas aussi grande que ça rassure moi !

- Non, il y a un étage en moins mais en largeur c'est à peu près pareil !

- ………[5]

- Si vous vouliez bien avancer on pourrait entrer et nous reposer de ce pénible voyage ! marmonne wufei derrière nous. Eh oui, je suis rancunier, je n'ai pas encore digérer ce qu'il m'a dit hier, je crois que ça le blesse un peu que je ne lui parle plus. Depuis ce matin je ne lui ais parlé que pour lui dire que nous partions vers l'aéroport. Nan, j'me fais des idées, il peut pas regretter ce qu'il m'a dit justiceman ! Enfin bon il a pas totalement tort en disant qu'en rentrant dans la maison, on pourra ce reposer mais il a oublier chez qui nous sommes. Même si le château est magnifique, il n'en est pas moins la demeure de miss chieuse en personne, et que la rencontre ne va pas être de tout repos, du moins pour Heero. Je fulmine déjà et j'ais des envies de meurtres rien qu'a l'idée de Réléna pendu au cou de Mon Heero. Et lui comme d'habitude il ne fera rien pour la repousser, c'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais  qu'il fasse comme avec moi, c'est à dire que dès que je l'approche il me repousse avec un regard hostile, ça ne me fait pas peur mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste alors je n'insiste pas. On entre, donc dans la demeure, moi, priant le ciel que l'intérieur soit laid pour que je puisse critiquer les goûts de Réléna

       Même le ciel est contre moi, l'intérieur est je dois le reconnaître très raffiné, les murs sont blanc, et le sol est en parquet. Le tout n'est pas surchargé de bibelot, les murs sont ornés de tableaux représentant sûrement les ancêtres de cette chère Réléna. Pagan s'approche de nous et nous conduit dans le salon. Nous nous asseyons et attendons la venue de celle que nous devront, selon les ordres de missions, protégé dès à présent. 

       Pagan nous annonce que Réléna arrive et par conséquent j'essaye de me calmer à l'idée qu'elle nous parle de sa voix subaiguë. Elle entre, elle ne coure pas, ni ne crie « Heeeerrooo » comme il est coutume, étrange. Elle n'est pas habillé d'une de ses robes à froufrous rose ou fushia. Elle porte un costume blanc, avec un pantalon et une veste [6]. C'est étrange de la voir si calme, les années à la tête de la politique d'un royaume, ça rend peut être intelligent ! Si je ne la connaissait pas, elle et son caractère, je la trouverait belle et posée [7] mais j'ais le sentiment qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous ? sa voix est calme presque douce, pas suraigu pour deux sous !

- Très bien et vous demoiselle Réléna ? Ah piti Quatre, lui il est diplomate, mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'intrigue, elle est si sereine, on ne dirait pas qu'elle est en danger de mort ou seulement menacée. 

- Oh ! Toutes ces réunions m'épuise mais il faut y assister car il en va de la sérénité des populations. Et vous qu'êtes vous devenus depuis la fin de la guerre ? demande t-elle en me regardant.

- Nous nous sommes installés tous ensemble dans une des résidences de Quatre et nous vivons au jour le jour ! Je lui répond avec un sourire forcé, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte, finalement elle a pas changé elle voit jamais rien !

- Bien ! Je suis désolé de vous abandonner si rapidement mais j'ais une autre réunion dans une demi heure ! A plus tard, je vous laisse vous laisse nous installés dans vos chambres et si vous rencontrés le moindre problème, il y a les domestiques à votre disposition !

    Elle quitte le salon, c'est étrange elle n'a pas regardé une seule fois Heero, comme si elle fuyait son regard. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? La dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, il est revenu avec un regard impassible comme toujours mais avec une lueur d'exaspération, sur le coup je me suis demandé ce qui c'était passé à Sanck, mais que faites vous quand vous rencontrer un mur, vous le contourner ou vous l'affronter pour le traverser ? J'ais laissé tomber mais à présent je regrette, pourquoi ne l'a t-elle pas regardé ? Bah, je le saurais bien assez tôt !

      On reste là dans le salon, à parler de tout et de rien, tous on trouvé Réléna changer, plus mûr, on fait tous nos commentaires, tous sauf Heero. Quelqu'un entre dans le salon et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de voir entrer Mika, ma Mika ! 

- Mika !

- Ohayo Duo-chan ! Ohayo minna !

- Bonjour Mika ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Quatre merci !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand es tu arrivée ? Sa c'est une bonne surprise ! je suis si heureux que je lui saute au cou, mon poids est de beaucoup supérieur au sien ce qui a pour conséquence de nous faire basculer au sol.

- Duo, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais ne crois tu pas que nous serions mieux dans une chambre pour faire ce que tu suggères ? me dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour montrer qu'elle plaisante, Duo je crois que les autres seraient gênés de nous voir !

- MAXWELL, HIBUKI !! Il y a d'autre moment et d'autre endroit pour ça !

- Mika ! Je crois que Wufei est jaloux de nous !

- Et il est pas le seul ! me réplique t-elle en me désignant Heero du doigt ![8]

   Oh my god ! C'est de la jalousie que je vois dans ses yeux ou je rêve ?[9] Il est jaloux de moi et Mika, pourtant il doit savoir que nous ne faisons que plaisanter ! Jamais je ne suis sorti avec elle et jamais je ne le ferais, premièrement parce que je l'aime lui, deuxièmement parce que Mika ne fait pas confiance aux Hommes, et tous ça à cause de son premier petit copain, il voulait coucher, elle non, il l'a violé et depuis elle est effrayée dès qu'on lui demande de sortir avec elle. Si je tenais ce salopard, je vous jure que plus jamais il ne pourra se servir de ses attributs de naissance. J'ais mis exactement six mois à gagner sa confiance et à la persuader que jamais aucun d'entre nous ne lui fera du mal, depuis elle nous adore. Mais revenons à Heero, il est jaloux de moi et Mika, alors qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'une sœur pour moi, où est le bug dans le système ? Réléna calme et posée[10], Heero jaloux ! 

- C'est Réléna qui m'a invité, elle a penser que sa vous ferait plaisir, alors me voilà ! Duo, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !

- Ah bon ? Je vais pourtant très bieeenn….

- Duo ! Duo !

         La dernière chose que j'entend est la voix d'Heero inquiet avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

…………….

        Où suis-je ? Ah oui, je me suis évanouis. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Heero, non, impossible pourtant. Peut être qu'il tien un peu à moi tout compte fait. J'entend une voix, je me retourne je suis dans l'église du père Maxwell, celui ci gît au sol, inconscient ? Non, mort. Sœur Hélène est là elle se tient devant un petit garçon, il a une longue tresse dans le dos, il tient dans sa main un couteau, le même que celui planté dans le cœur du père Maxwell. Sœur Hélène lui parle elle lui demande pourquoi.

/ Parce que je suis le Shinigami/ répond l'enfant juste avant de planté le couteau dans la gorge de la sœur. Son corps tombe au sol, inerte. L'enfant lève ses yeux améthystes sur moi. Et soudain, je comprend, cette enfant c'est moi ! C'est moi qui est tué sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell, les deux seule personnes à avoir voulu de moi depuis le jour maudis de ma naissance. Je crie, pleure, essaye de chasser cette image de mon esprit mais rein n'y fait. Je m'effondre au sol, sur les genoux, mon autre moi s'approche et me prend la tête entre ses mains fines, des mains d'enfants mais déjà capables de tuées sans trembler. Il me parle, je n'entend pas, je n'entend plus, je suis déconnecter de ce qui m'entoure et je m'évanouie à nouveau, mais à ce moment j'entends ce qu'il me dit.

/Patience, bientôt je contrôlerais ton corps et ton esprit dans leur totalités, bientôt…/ 

A suivre….

Voilà, je l'ais enfin fini ce chapitre, il est 23h26, j'ai cours demain à 9h30, je sens que ça va être gai demain les deux heures d'histoire mais au moins j'ai finit ! Content, en plus il est plus long que les autres celui là ! Donc j'espère que ça vous a plus, faites le moi savoir avec des reviews ! Please !!!! Gros poutoux à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chap et au prochain chapitre !

(Que j'écrirais le plus vite possible) 

………………………

[1] Eh ben ! Chuis  shooter dès le début alors qu'est-ce que ça va être à la fin ! Vous croyer que c'est le coca lemon qui fait ça ?

[2] En fait on sait pas trop ! Homme ou Femme telle est la question !^^

[3] Vive Gandalf dans le seigneur des anneaux ! C'est ce qu'il dit à Frodon à propos de Gollum dans la moria !

[4] Mais quel mauvaise idée Duo !

Duo : C'est toi qui l'a écrit !

Mwa : je sais et alors !?

[5] Nan ce n'est pas Trowa !

[6] Celui qu'elle porte vers la fin de la série, il est assez classe je dois dire et elle est vraiment belle dedans je vous jure ! faut comme même être franche elle est pas moche mais juste trop conne !

[7] Pas Tapééééé !!!

[8] Je précise qu'ils sont toujours au sol !^^

[9] Nan tu rêves pas Du-chan !

[10] C'est marrant comment ça sonne faux !        


	4. Décongeler un glaçon

Titre : JUUUSSTTT WIIILLDD BEEEAATT COMMUUUNIICAATIIIOONN !! Ah non c'est pô ça ! Le titre est …. Paria !

Auteur : Nekomiyu ! C'est mwa !^____^

Genre : Deathfic (Niark !), Shonen-ai ( YAOI POWAAA !!!), euh…un peu OOC sur les bords, Réléna gentille mais……^^ ! (Chuis méssante vous dirais pô la suite !)

Couple : Oui le 1 est jaloux quand le 2 parle au 5 ! Et le 1 est aussi jaloux quand le 2 chahute avec Mika ! Le 3 tente une approche du spécimen 4, son entreprise va-t-elle aboutire ? Les spécimens 1 et 2 se tourne autours sans se retrouver !^^ (Je vous embrouille ?^^ En plus clair, prévision d'un 1+2+1 (Powa !!) et une tentative de 3+4+3 !)

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas n'à moua ! Je ne possède que l'histoire qui m'est  venu en plein cours de je sais plus quoi c'est trop loin, et qui est sortie de mon esprit déluré !^^ (Oui ! J'en ais un mais il est très caché !) En persos je ne possède que Mika, elle est qu'à moua !!

Note : Pour ceux qui se creuse les méninges à trouver un persos appelé Mika dans Gundam Wing ( I juuustt feelll ryyythhmmmeee ééémmooottttiioonnn !!!! BANG ! Aieuh ! Méssant Noki j'étais bien dedans là ! Noki : Pyu ! T'as une fic à écrire ! Pyu !; Mwa : Oups ! SUMIMASEN GOZAIMASU !!!!), donc je disais STOP, Mika n'existe pas dans la série ! Si vous voulez à quoi elle ressemble fô reviewer et me le demander, j'ai fait plein de dessin d'elle sur mon ordis !^^ Sinon comme vous l'avez comprit, elle n'a pas un passé des plus simple. Mika a peur des hommes ( Oui Darkim et Saael', ça ressemble ?! C'est fait exprès mais c'est pas les même raisons !), elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme, il faisait parti de OZ mais elle s'en fichait, il voulait couché, elle non ! Il l'a jeter dans une des cellules de la base principale de OZ et l'a violé ! Après ses petites affaires (Co*****!), il est parti en la laissant enfermée dans le cachot ! Pus les mads ont envoyés une mission au G-Boys, ils devaient détruire la base principale de Oz, en plus simple Duo a retrouvé Mika et l'a emmené avec lui, ça lui a pris un peu plus d'un mois pour gagner sa confiance et qu'elle se mette à lui parler. Puis elle a appris à connaître les autres garçons du groupe, elle s'entend très bien avec Quatre et Trowa, même Heero lui parle de temps en temps, il l'aime beaucoup mais ne voit pas d'un bon œil l'affection que lui porte Duo (Tout le monde voit que c'est fraternelle sauf lui !^^) Elle sait se battre, donc elle les aide parfois en mission. Donc ce persos a été crée pour rendre jaloux Hee-chan paske Duo l'a déjà Réléna !^^ Woulà !

Mwa : Z'ai eu encore des reviews !!! OoO My God !! (Pas dans ce sens là !! Hentai !!!!) Z'ai une béta-lectrice canadienneuh !!!!! Donc je vais traduire ma fic en anglais !!! Gros poutoux Anon-san !!!!! Ze t'adoreuh !!!!!! Si vous comprenez l'anglais aller lire sa fic !! Elle est géniale ! Pour ceux qui aiment Legolas (Même c'elles qui veulent pô le dire !^^) c'est une super fic !! Le nom est The Dark Drow ! Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes Histoires préférées dans ma bio ! Aller maintenant on répond au n'amis !!!!

Darkim : Eh oui on recommence par twa !! Flattée ???? Prend pas trop la grosse tête ! Bon avant de te répondre j'ai moi même une questin : Quand est ce que tu vas foutre ta foutue fic sur fanfiction.net !!!!! Scuze, c'était pour faire de la pub n'à twa !^^ Bon alors t »as vraiment n'aimé ?? C'est pas juste paske t'es ma copine et que tu t'es dis on va pas la vexer ! Nan ! Bon d'accord, alors la fic est censée (Je dis bien censée !^^) être sérieuse alors je décris Réléna comme bon me semble et puis dans le dernier chapitre Duo est un peu trop surpris de la voir comme elle est pour faire des commentaires douteux !! (Mais justes !^^) Et pis réfléchis si Heero l'avait tué dans la série comment aurais fait plein d'auteurs pour la descendre eux même ?! Aller gros poutoux et chuis avec twa pour l'épreuve Belle-mère à supporté ! ( Bien que quand tu liras ce chap ça sera finit je suis n'avec twa !!)

Nanoo : Comment tu m'as trouvé ?? Si je tenais celui qui m'as vendu !! Grr !! ( Pancarte avec écrit attention chat méchant !^^) Bah c'est pô grave du moment que tu n'as aimé ! T'inquiète je te tape un résumé de la serie et une description des persos et jte l'envoie osi vite que Biquette est masculin !!!^______^ MDRRRR !!!!!! Gros poutoux !!

Lylio : T'aime bien Mika ? Ouah t'es la première à me le dire !! Merchii !! Et pis t'inquiète pas avec Wufei, je sais qu'il mérite mieux, en fait c'est parti d'un délire au lycée avec Saael' on parlait des couples possibles dans Gundam Wing après que mon prof de maths est inscrit au tableau 4x13 !! T'imagines 4 qui domine 13 !! C'est impossible ! De là est parti l'idée 5+Son sabre^^ ! Mais si j'écrit cette histoire ce sera un interlude, ça ne feras pas parti de l'histoire^^ Je l'écris que si ça intéresse du monde !! Aller gros poutoux et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !! Puisque tu aimes bien Mika dis moi si tu veux un dessin d'elle !^^

Lou999 : Cette réponse est particulière puisque la review était sur mon autre fic et qui est un oneshot !^^ Donc un gros merci à twa !!! Z'espère que t'as aimé !! Et pis pour les reviews anonyme je regarde comment qu'on fit et je te dis ça !^^ Poutoux !!

Akuma : Encore une review de twa !! Ouah ! Merchiii !! Poutoux coupineuh !!! Voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas aimé !^^ Perso je trouve que mon intrigue se barre dans n'importe qu'elle sens puisque c'était pas ce que j'avais prévu à la base !! Me doigts font ce qu'ils veulent sur le clavier !^^

Izzie : Coupineuh !!!!! T'aime bien ma fic alors puisque tu review à chaque fois !!! Ouaiss !!!!( Mode grosse gamine enclenché !) T'aime bien cette Réléna ? Contente mwa !! Mais on sait jamais ton avis va peut être changé dans les prochains chapitres ! Niark ! Non je ne préciserais pas ma pensé !^^ Gros poutoux j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Pitchoune : Kikou coupineuh !! Alors tu as reçu mon Noki ? Il est mignon hein ? Eh ben c'est mon miens !!^^ Dis je suis désolé mais je dois tuer Duo sinon tout mon scénar est foutu ! Mais je vais faire une deuxième fin différente où il mourra pas ! D'accord ? Et pis Heero il est jaloux paske Duo s'amuse avec Mika comme s'il sortait tout les deux, et ça l'énerve il veut Duo pour lui tout seul !^^ Gros poutoux !!

Enyo85 : Alors le petit Duo est en fait Shinigami !^^ Pour la question qui est Mika j'ai répondu si dessus^^ et sinon pour les questions comme qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois à Sanck ou pourquoi Réléna est calme je peux pas y répondre vu que se sera expliqué dans l'histoire !^^ Donc gros poutoux et j'espère que la suite te plairas autant !^^

Saael' : J'ai pas eu ta review mais je sais que c'est à cause de tes parents donc c'est pô grave, tu m'écriras quand tu pourras ! Gros poutoux on piti padawan !!

Aller let's go to the fic !

…………………

Chapitre 4 : Décongeler un glaçon !

  Ca fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes arrivés et installés à Sanck. Le château est trop grand je n'arrêtes pas de me perdre, et Pagan doit sans cesse venir me chercher ! Je dois dire que venant de Réléna j'ais trouvé la répartition des chambres assez étonnante, je pensais qu'elle approcherais le plus possible la chambre de Heero de la sienne ! Mais non, contre tout attente la chambre de Heero est située juste à coté de la mienne ! Oui vous avez bien entendu, et ce n'est pas tout il y a même une porte qui donne accès au deux chambres ! Je peux donc aller embêter Heero quand bon me semble sans que les autres soient au courant ! Wufei a lui aussi une chambre pour lui seul, sa porte est en face de la mienne. Quand à Trowa et Quatre, là je dois dire elle a fait fort ! Il ont une chambre pour deux avec un lit  king-size ! Elle veut les casés ensemble durant le séjour ça fait aucun doute. Leurs têtes quand ils ont vu le lit ! Mouahaha ! Trowa saignait presque du nez ! J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'il imaginait, et Quatre lui est passé en mode tomate trop mûre ! Le pauvre il est si innocent ! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Il est pas innocent du tout vu les allusions qu'il me fait avec Mika quand on parle d'Heero ! Mika, elle, a une chambre l'étage au-dessus, près de celle de Réléna. Réléna a préféré lui donné une chambre sur un autre étages que nous autres mâles. Mika a beau avoir une totale confiance en nous elle n'en ai pas moins effrayé quand il s'agit de dormir près d'hommes.

Flash back :

-mouahaha !!! 

- Arrêtes Duo c'est…pff… pas drôle, Mika essaye de me raisonner mais elle aussi a dû mal à ne pas rigoler.

- Pourquoi sommes nous le seuls [1] à avoir une chambre pour deux ? * Quatre mode tomato ketchup*

-…[2]

- Quatre je pensais que toi et Trowa auraient un peu d'intimité, et il est évident que ce n'est pas en faisant des aller et venus entre deux chambres qui serait le plus discret ! répond Réléna avec un grand sourire, mon dieu jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça un jour mais à ce moment là je l'adore !

- Sur ce messieurs, nous allons Mika et moi-même vous laissez vous installés ! Oh ! J'allais oublié Quatre, Trowa, il y a dans votre salle de bain commune une armoire à pharmacie où vous pourrez trouver tous ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin ! continue t-elle 

   Et là je craque ! L'allusion est trop claire pour ne pas la comprendre ! 

- Réléna-sama !!!

- Oh Quatre ! Arrêtes avec se –sama ! Tu n'es pas l'un de ces politiciens qui me font des courbettes chaque fois qu'ils me voient ! Tous des faux-culs si vous voulez mon avis !

- Dis moi Réléna où as- tu appris tous ces vilains mots qui ne devraient pas sortir de la bouche d'une princesse ? je lui demande pince-sans-rire !

- Oh mais je connais pleins de vilains mots Duo ! C'est juste que j'évite de les prononcés devant une assemblé, c'est mauvais pour mon image de gentille princesse sainte nitouche !

   Et avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle entraîne Mika avec elle et nous laisse tous les cinq devant nos chambres respectives !

Fin flash back

………….

    Eh oui ! Aussi improbable que se soit, j'ais sympathiser avec Réléna, elle est vraiment bien quand on apprend à la connaître mais sa ne veut pas dire que je l'adore, non, parce qu'il y a Heero. Elle l'aime ça se voit, et c'est ça qui me gène ! La perspective de les voir roucouler tous les deux sans que je puisse la détester injustement me terrifie, sur qui pourrais-je rejeter mon malheur si je l'apprécie elle ? Pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ça n'arrivera jamais, je ne sais pas Réléna ne tente plus d'approche envers Heero autre qu'amical. C'est comme si il en avait déjà parler. Je ne sais pas quand ni où mais leur relation a changé, et pas dans le sens où Réléna l'aurait voulu apparemment ! Ils parlent ensemble normalement et pourtant une chose m'énerve ! Heero a l'air de s'être ouvert à Réléna, parfois je les vois parlant ensemble sans se rendre compte que d'autres personnes pourraient les écouté, j'aimerais les écouter mais je ne le fais pas, j'ai tout de même un certains sens du respect de la vie privée d'autrui ! Je vois Heero soupirer et Réléna me regardant avec un regard compatissant, comme si elle savait quelque chose ! En général elle secoue la tête et marche vers moi, il y a même une fois où passant à coté de moi elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que sa viendrait, de laisser faire le temps. Mais de quoi parlait elle bordel !! Je sais je suis impolis, mais vous que feriez vous si on vous disait ce genre de choses !? Enfin bon, aujourd'hui Réléna a décider que nous irions tous en ville, elle tient à nous faire visiter son royaume, au départ je voulais pas y aller mais elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un des meilleurs glacier de la région installé en ville ! Alors évidemment j'ai cédé !

- Dépêchez-vous !!! je beugle, oui beugle car je suis trop pressé de goûter les glaces.

- Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas venir tu es bien pressé Maxwell !

- Oh mais cette voix nasillarde est celle de mon petit Wuffy !

- C'est WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I !!! Roh c'est drôle il a la couette qui s'hérisse quand il cri ! Aller je continue de l'embêter encore un peu !

-  Oki, donc c'est W-U-F-F-Y !!!!!^________^

- Maxwell, tu es un homme mort, je vais te faire bouffer ta natte !!! crie t-il en me poursuivant dans le couloir.

- Faudrait  savoir tu veux me la faire avaler ou me tuer parce que je ne suis pas sûr de mes capacités à avaler une natte en étant mort, je sais que je suis très fort mais à ce point là !

- Je te la ferais avaler puis t'achèverais quand tu l'auras finit !!! 

- Et si je meurs d'étouffement à cause de ma natte ? Tu n'auras pas eu le plaisir de m'achever toi-même !^______^

-…… GRR MAXWELL !!!! Quand arrêteras-tu de te foutre de moi ?????

- Quand tu m'auras fait un gros bisous !!!

   Oups ! Je l'ais choqué là, il bouge plus ! Oh ! C'est mains elles sont toutes rouges, oh le rouge monte jusqu'au visage ! Ouah ! Il est rouge de partout, colère ou gène ? Pas le temps de répondre je pense qu'il vaut mieux fuir !! Donc je cours pour échapper soit aux hormones soit à la colère de Wuffy et…BANG ! Aieuh ! Qui s'est qui as mis un mur ici ?? Ah non c'est pas un mûr celui là il se soulève en rythme avec le tambours qu'il y a dedans ! Minute depuis quand y a t-il des tambours dans les mûr ? Je lève mon regard doucement pour rencontrer un océan cobalt, c'est une couleur dont je ne me lasse pas, je pourrais y rester plongé pendant des heures mais là l'océan est plutôt agité !

-Oi ! Heero ! Désoler j'essayais d'échapper à Wuffy, je regardais pas où j'allais !

   Il répond pas, bizarre ! D'habitude il m'aurait envoyer bouler avec la célèbre mais au combien sans effet : Omae o korosu ! Dîtes je parlait de tambours tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui fait le même bruit qu'un tambour à l'intérieur d'un être humain ? Un mal de crâne ? Non, j'étais plaqué contre sa musculeuse poitrine, miam… oups je m'égare ! Donc le bruit du tambour c'était son cœur ! Eh ben ! Il battait vite, il n'était pas aussi calme que ce qu'il a laissé paraître, et pis dans son regard ! Le même sentiment s'y trouve quand je chahute avec Wufei, de la jalousie ! Ca fait déjà deux fois que je le vois ! Mais il peut pas être jaloux, la dernière fois j'avais une allusion douteuse mais là ! …Oups ! J'ai dis à Wufei que j'arrêterais de l'embêter s'il me donnait un bisous ! Non ! Heero c'était pas vrais !! Juste pour embêter Wufei ! C'est toi que je t'aime[3] Bah j'me fait des idées ! Mais quand même ce regard !

- Bon vous venez on vous attend tous les deux dehors, me fait l'homme de mon cœur de sa voix chaleureuse et affectueuse [4]

- Ouais on arrive ! Wuffy ramène ta fraise on va manger des glaçes !!

- Groumpf ! J'arrive, rooh l'est grognon le Wuffynours !

   On se dirige vers la voiture, les autres nous attendent. Réléna s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille

- Heero est jaloux !

- De quoi ? demandais- je étonné que ce soit elle qui me dise ça, alors qu'elle aime Heero      

- Il a entendu ce que tu as dit à Wufei !

- Oups !

- Tu peux le dire !

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu veux Heero non ?

- Oui mais je sais que c'est impossible ! c'est toi que lui veut pas moi ! Alors si tu veux bien de mon aide, j'aimerais t'aider à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments et les avouer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on veut avant tout son bonheur même si ce n'est pas avec moi dans ce cas si ! Et puis toi et Heero avez déjà assez souffert, vous avez bien le droit au bonheur maintenant ! Alors acceptes-tu mon aide ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis Réléna depuis quand es tu si mûre ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi frivole et gourdes que vous semblez tous croire ! me réponds elle avec une fausse moue vexer !

- Eh arrêter les messes basses et monter en voiture !

- Oui mon capitaines, je répond avec un salut militaire qui fait rire Réléna, elle m'impressionne, elle sait son  amour pour Heero impossible et pourtant elle veut m'aider pour que celui qu'elle aime soit heureux, je l'admire, elle n'est plus cette petite écervelée d'antant. Je pense que celui qu'elle aimera et qui l'aimera en retour sera très chanceux ! Mais pour l'instant j'ai une nouvelle mission : Décongeler le glaçon du Titanic !

Tsuzuku…

Bon je coupe là et j'écrirais la suite aussi vite que possible ! J'éspère que ça vous a plût et que vous aimez bien la Réléna de mon histoire ! Pour me donner vos critiques, éloges et même cadeau piégé, il y a le bouton en bas ! Oui c'est ça ! C'est le bleu ! Please des reviews pour m'encourager et me donner votre avis ! Gros poutoux de la mort qui tue la vie à tous ceux qi ont lu ce chapitre !

………………………………

[1] La honte ! J'avais écrit seules la première fois ! Comme quoi Quatre ressemble bien a une fille !!^______^

[2] C'est qui ?………Trowa ! Bravo vous avez gagné………rien du tout !

[3] L'auteur vient de regarder les inconnus désoler !!

[4] Ca dégouline d'ironie là !


	5. Larmes

Note : Désolé du retard U___U ! Je vous jure que c'est pas de ma faute ! Mon ordis a planté quatre jour après mon anniversaire et je vien juste de le récupéré alor pas tapééé !! Mais avant cela j'ai été  très occupé et j'ai écris un one-shot : Words pour ceux qui ont po lu (Hein Darkim !!! è__é) !^^ Et pis je traduis aussi une fic d'une amie canadienne Anon, vous connaissez peut être !^^ Le titre : The dark Drow !^^ Pour ceux qu'aiment bien les lemons et Legolas !^^ Allez-y !^^ En fait j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment !^^ Donc je sais pas si ce chapitre sera super !^^ Mais bon Enjoy !^^

Reviews : Pour les réponses individuelles que je met d'habitudes, je ne pourrais pas les mettres là tout de suite ! Alors excusez moi d'avance !^^ J'ai perdu toutes mes reviews et mon crétin d'ordis ne veut pas se connecter au moment où j'écris !^^ Alors je ne peu aller les lire sur fanfiction.net ! Enfin je veux tous vous remercier infiniment pour vos reviews ( mêmes celle ki apparaissent 2 fois paske vous appuyer 2 fois sur le boutons !^^ hein Nanoo !^^) !^^ Elles me font extrèmement plaisir et ça m'aide à me dire que je ne suis pas devant mon ordis à taper comme une malade à 1h30 du matin pour rien !^^ 

……………………………………………………

Chapitre 5 :

-' J'ai maleuuhhh !!!!' je sais je beugle mais essayer de ne pas gueuler quand vous avez une crise de foie.

-' C'est uniquement de ta faute Baka ! Tu as mangé trop de glaces !'

-'Dis moi Ka-chan, pourquoi faut-il que je soit malade pour que Heechou se mette à prononcé trois mots d'affilés ? C'est pas juste, il devient humain seulement quand je souffre !'

-'L'iceberg s'inquiète pour le Titanic [1] !' ça c'est ma petite Mika, je reconnaîtrai sa voix entre mille. Une pointe de moquerie dans sa remarque.

   Tiens, Heero réagis ! Bizarre ! Où est passé l'homme de mes rêves ? Il est devant moi mes je ne le reconnais pas. L'homme de glace n'est pas de marbre devant ma petite Mika. Il y a de la fumée qui sort de son crâne, et il est tout rouge. Marrant, il ressemble à une cocotte minute prête à exploser ! Mais contre qui ? Telle est la question ! A l'aide ! Une vague de chaleur traverse le pôle Nord, les icebergs fondent !!!

-' DUO !!!' il gronde, mauvais signe.

-' Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan !

-……

   Je rêve là ! Il rougit ! Heero rougit, ça sonne faux là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et si…non ! Impossible, mais pourtant…et si Réléna avait raison ? Si elle avait dit la vérité ? Elle m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment m'aborder. Apparemment, je suis une mission impossible [2] pour le soldat parfait. Je ne vais pas le bouffer comme même [3] ! 

Il s'en va, je me demande si je dois le rattraper où le laisser. D'un regard Quatre m'indique de le suivre. Je sors donc à mon tour, il marche vite le bougre, il est déjà devant la porte de sa chambre. Je l'appelle, il stoppe devant sa chambre, la main sur la poignée. Il semble hésiter à parler. Pourquoi ? Si il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le fasse. Je n'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot [4]. Et du fait que moi et ma grande bouche on ne fait qu'un, je lui lance tout haut ce que je viens de penser tout bas. Il me regarde étonner. Quoi ? Je sors pas que des conneries. La plupart du temps oui, mais donner le change il connaît lui, monsieur je me fais passer pour une armoire à glace intouchable ! Je t'ai vu rougir tout à l'heure ! Bien entendu tout cela je ne lui dis pas. Il a l'air déjà assez bouleversé pour que j'en rajoute. Oui bouleversé, ça se voit dans son regard. Son regard est le seul élément qui nous indique ces sentiments parfois. Nous maintenons un contact visuel, les yeux dans les yeux [5], moi admirant la tempête qui fait rage dans les siens, lui essayant de sonder le plus profond de mon âme, mais ça je ne le laisse pas faire, non je ne veux pas qu'il sache, elle est trop sombre. Sa main se resserre sur la poignée, elle est crispé. Il se retient, mais de quoi ? Ca je ne le sais pas. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, se préparant à parler…… quand soudain, un son terrifiant se fit entendre. Le lien qui nous unissait [6] depuis une bonne quinzaine de minute s'effondra. C'était un son inhumain, on aurait dit une bête torturé. Ce son venait de………mon ventre !! Eh oui !! Ma crise de fois a rompu le lien !!!! Au moment même où Heero allait parler ! de quoi avoir les boules jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !!! Bon sang, Heero-je ne parle qu'une fois par mois-Yuy allait parler et apparemment le sujet était important ! Pourquoi tant de malchance ? Le temps que je rumine et peste contre ces glaces, et jure de ne plus en manger de toute ma vie de mortel, ce que bien évidemment je ne ferais pas, Heero s'est réfugié dans sa chambre, éludant ainsi la conversation, le lâche ! Non en fait si mon ventre ne s'était pas manifester il m'aurait sûrement parler. Je monte à mon tour et m'arrête devant sa chambre. Je frappe doucement et l'appelle, je prends une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayé car oui je sais que c'est de moi qu'il a peur. 'Peur' un mot que je n'aurais jamais penser utilisé un jour pour qualifié les sentiments du soldat parfais ! Mais après tout, lui aussi est un humain, nous l'avons tous placés sur une marche trop haute à atteindre et de laquelle il ne pourra que retomber douloureusement s'il décide de changer. 

   Rien, pas une réponse ni un murmure. Je capitule pour l'instant, il ne parlera pas maintenant, inutile d'insister. Je repart donc vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres. Leurs regards se posent sur moi, Quatre hausse un sourcil en guise de questionnement. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Il n'insiste pas et retourne à sa discussion avec Trowa. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque qu'il n'est pas assis à coté de Trowa mais SUR les genoux de Trowa ! Mes yeux rond ne passent pas inaperçu car Mika se lèvent et me souris.

'- Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il se mettraient ensemble ! me dit-elle toute souriante.

 -  Et si je me souviens bien je ne t'ais jamais contredit !, je lui souri en retour'

    _Au moins deux qui sont heureux_, me dis-je à moi-même, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mika me regarde tristement, puis d'un geste elle me prend dans ses bras. C'est un geste simple d'amitié mais cela me calme ! Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, elle me comprend sans mots. C'est comme ça, je l'ais sauvé, et maintenant il y a un lien entre nous qui ne peut être effacer ou briser. Dans la rue on croit que nous sommes ensemble, un couple, mais non, elle est comme une sœur. Il faut que je file de ce lieu en vitesse, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer devant mes compagnons et ça je ne le veut pas. Mika semble sentir ma détresse, car d'un signe elle dit aux autres que nous partons, prétextant une revanche à prendre à un jeu. Je remarque le regard inquiet de Quatre et de Trowa, ce qui ne m'étonne pas de la part de ce dernier car malgré son apparente nonchalance, il tient à nous. Je remarque aussi le regard  semi-jaloux semi-inquiet de Wufei, jaloux oui, car malgré ce qu'il en dit, Mika ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas d'humeur à lancer une remarque, l'attitude de Heero m'a vraiment attristé et bouleversé.

    Mika me mène à ma chambre, nous entrons. Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'assoit sur mon lit et me mentionne de venir m'asseoir à coté. Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains et la posa doucement sur ses genoux. Dès l'instant où ma tête fut posée, je me mis à pleurer. Il n'y a que devant Mika que je m'autorise à pleurer, elle me rappelle sœur Hélène, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Et je reste là, pendant des heures, pleurant, pleurant, sans que jamais Mika ne me demande quoique ce soit. Elle saura écouter si je veux en parler mais jamais ne me forcera à avouer. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, j'aime énormément Quatre mais il aurait voulu savoir, et je ne veux pas en parler, je ne sais pas moi-même exactement. J'ai besoin d'une présence et non pas d'un conseiller. Et cela Mika me l'a donné, et je pleure, ma tristesse s'évacuant peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulent. La tristesse ne part pas, elle s'en va pour un moment seulement. M'accordant un  court répit, alors que je prend conscience qu'elle reviendra si je ne me décide pas à agir.

A suivre !

………………………

  bon je sais ce chapitre est court, trèèèsss court mais bon !^^ J'essaierais de faire le prochain plus long, c'est promis !^^ Ca vous a plut ? Je l'éspère de tout cœur ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en reviewant !^^ Sur ce je vous fait de gros poutoux !!!! Et je vous souhaite une bonne année !!! Plein de bonne choses pour vous !!! Et comme résolution de la nouvelle année je vais essayer de ne plus faire planter mon ordis pour pouvoir écrire mes chapitres régulièrement !^^

Ja ne !

Miyu 

[1] : MY HEART WILL GO OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!! Hem! Gomen!

[2]: Tin tin tintin tin tin...ok j'arrête!^^

[3]: Si mais pas de la même manière que heero le pense !^^ BOUM… AIEUUUHHH !!!! Noki pourquoi tu m'as tapé ???

Noki : Pyu ! Arrête tes conneries et écris !!! Pyu !

Mwa : Ze sui une auteuze martyrisée !!! Ouin TT___TT

[4] : Tu peux parler Duo ! Depuis le temps que tu tournes autours d'Heero !!

Duo : Je te proute Miyu !

Mwa : Koi ? Répète kon voient ce ki tarive dans le prochain chapitre ???

Duo : Tu as entièrement raison Sublime auteur de fic !

Mwa : Bien !^^

[5] : ETTTTTT LAAA MAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN DAAAAANNNNN LAAAAAA MAAAIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!!!  Mdr !^______^

[6] : Les yeux hein ! Vous perdez pô ! ^___^ 


	6. Le bûcher des condamnés

Titre : Paria

Auteur : Neko ! 

Série : GW ?? Z'êtes sûr ?? Ca m'étonne ! O_O

Genre : Yaoi (of course), Pov Duo, Romance, Deathfic (oh ke sii !)

Disclaimer : Pas a mwa ! Sauf Mika elle c ma mienne !^^

Note : dsl pour mon retard, j'ai été très occupé avec les épreuves de bac blanc et j'ai pa vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ! Et pi sans parler ke ma muse s'est fait la malle ! J'ai pu bocoup d'idées mais je vous promet de finir cette fic ! Je ne laisserais pas tous ça en plan !

Couples : Mwa x Hyde !!! Aah nan loup ! Ze lapsus révélateur !^^ Oui..hum..donc : 1+2+1, 3x4x3 (déjà ensemble !^^)

Rèponses reviews : TT__TT J'en ai eu qu'une seule !! ma pitite pitchoune ze t'aime !!! Et vous otres vous m'aimez pu ??? TT_TT Je sais ke mon dernier chapitre était des plus nuls je m'en excuse encore ! Et pi il était si court !! Gomen nasai !!

………………………………

Chap 6 : Le bûcher des condamnés !

    Je vais mieux, pleurer m'a fait du bien. Mika je t'adore ! Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent à mon goût ! Tu m'as aidé à évacuer toute ma tristesse, enfin presque toute, une parti est imprégnée en moi et ne délogera pas de son nid douillet de si tôt. Les larmes, qui m'aveuglaient encore hier, en coulant, ont dévoilé mes sentiments. L'obscurité à fait place à la lumière. J'y vois plus claire, je sais. Je sais maintenant quels sont mes sentiments exact envers Heero. Et je l'aime, plus fort que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. C'est si étrange, j'aime beaucoup de personnes mais ce n'est pas le même amour, celui-ci est plus fort, il m'est vitale. Je comprend pourquoi à présent mon cœur saignait lorsque Heero m'ignorait. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire à présent, avouer. Avouer mon amour, tout lui dire, mes craintes, mes troubles, tout ! Cependant les acceptera t-il ? J'ai si peur d'être rejeté, ou dans le cas où mes sentiments le gêneraient, de gâcher notre amitié à cause d'un coup de tête de ma part. Mais pourtant l'espoir que mes sentiments soient partager me transporte, je n'ais pas manquer d'apercevoir ses regards furtifs qu'il m'envoi parfois, comme s'il me cherchait. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre, ma fierté est rangée dans un tiroir depuis bien longtemps alors je n'ai rien a perdre.

     Je descend dans le salon, une délicieuse odeur de café me chatouille les narines, minute caf ? Quelle heure est il au juste ? Sacrebleu, j'ai dormi tant que ça ? Il est déjà 11 heure, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de m'être endormie sur les genoux de Mika. Bah je sais qu'elle ne m'en tiendra par rigueur. J'entre dans la cuisine, ils sont déjà tous attablés, qui a dit que je dormais trop ? Moi le premier ! Ils me regardent tous avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je ne vois pourtant pas Heero.

 '' -Heero n'est pas l ? je demande à titre informatif.

    -Non duo ! Il a déjeuner tôt ce matin, il est actuellement en train de faire un footing, me répond Réléna d'une voix douce avec un sourire tout aussi doux.

-Le soldat parfait entretien sa forme, et bien c'est un but honorable mais pour ma part tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ma dose de caféine quotidienne !''

  Ils rient tous de bon cœur, ravi de me voir de meilleure humeur apparemment. Mika rentre dans la cuisine, elle sort de la douche manifestement.

''- Bonjour duo !

- Ohayo Mika ! Comment vas tu?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ? Sinon je vais très bien merci.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, de plus j'ai découvert quelque chose et j'en suis heureux ! je vois plus clair maintenant, ajoutais-je avec un clignement de l'œil.

- Eh bien j'en suis heureuse mon petit duo ! Maintenant que nos salutations sont finis, pourrais tu s'il te plait lever tes fesses de mon siège ?

- Non j'en suis profondément navré mais mon petit déjeuner nécessite beaucoup de temps et de confort !^__^

- Duo !! Je ne peux plus m'asseoir maintenant !

- Vas donc t'asseoir sur les genoux de china boy !''

   J'ai dit cela à la rigolade pour voir la réaction de Wufei, mais à ma plus grande surprise, Mika s'est levé et est allé directement s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un Wufei à la limite de l'asphyxie. Je ne savais pas qu'un asiatique pouvait changer autant de couleur, remarquez le seul autre que je connaisse est aussi expressif qu'un légume. En parlant de légume, je vois que Quatre est allé faire les course, y a que des légumes !!! où est ma viande !! Moi un carnassier, au régime végétarien. Suis-je si bruyant ? Tous le monde me regarde et Mika se met à pouffer.

''- Quatre pourquoi t'a pas pris un peu de viande ?

- Eh bien ! J'ai penser qu'un peu de verdure ne nous ferait pas de mal !

- Mais où vais-je pouvoir manger de la viande ??? je sais je me plain encore, mais n'est ce pas comme cela que l'on m'aime ?

- T'en fais pas Duo, je suis sur qu'il y a quelque part dans cette maison un bout de viande qui satisfera tes envies, me murmure Réléna pince sans rire''

   Je dois tirer une de ces tête, il me regarde tous et pouffe de rire, tous le monde ayant bien évidemment saisi l'allusion, n'empêche je n'aurais jamais penser entendre Réléna faire un commentaire de ce type. Elle me fait un signe, me demandant apparemment de la suivre. J'accepte d'un signe de tête et nous sortons de la salle, je ne la déteste plus, au contraire, son caractère me plait, je comprend pourquoi Zech parlait d'elle avec admiration, elle a vraiment le maintient d'un reine. Nous nous arrêtons dans le couloir, elle commence à me parler.

        '' - Duo, dis moi, as-tu enfin éclaircit tes sentiments à l'égard de Heero ?

- Oui, je vois clair à présent.

- Et ? Que ressens tu donc ?

-  Je…….je l'aime, répondis-je dans un souffle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.''

    Est ce moi qui rêve où j'ai cru voir passer une ombre dans ses yeux, non je dois halluciner.

''- Alors c'est parfais ! aujourd'hui même tu lui dévoileras tes sentiments ! 

- Mais et si il les refuse, j'en mourrai ! lui avouais-je, je ne sais pas si j'entend des voix mais il m'a semblé entendre un murmure qui disait : ' tu mourras peut importe ce que tu feras du temps qu'il te reste' je dois vraiment halluciné, Qua-chan moins de caféine la prochaine fois.

 - Il ne les refusera pas, je connais Heero et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose, parle lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Pense au bonheur que vous partagerez après vos aveux ! Tu le rendra heureux Duo, plus que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire !

- C'est pour cela que tu abandonnes ? Parce que tu pense avoir moins de valeur que moi ?

- Oui, jamais Heero ne pourra m'aimer autant qu'il t'aime, c'est flagrant, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer le regard qu'il pose sur toi. Un regard bienveillant, emplie d'une douceur qui ne devrais pas exister chez un tueur sans regrets, Heero est avant tout humain.

- Merci, Réléna ! Tu l'aimes et pourtant tu souhaites m'aider ! Tu as un cœur si noble, merci.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, je ne fais que ce que je dois faire ! me répond elle gêné, Duo écoute moi bien, Heero n'est pas parti en footing, je lui est simplement demander si il pouvait aller au parc. Je lui ai dis que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il ne voulait pas mais il a tout de même accepter. Vas y, et dis lui tous ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Merci Réléna ! J'y cour de ce pas !''

    Je m'élance, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Je vais confesser mon amour à Heero, et d'après Réléna il y a de grandes chances que cet amour soit réciproque. Toutes mes frayeurs du matin se sont envolées. Je suis serein, pour la première fois depuis des semaines je suis bien. Mais au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapproche de mon but, mon ventre se resserre, et si Réléna avait fait fausse route ? Si il ne m'aimait pas du tout ? Ah bien j'aurais été honnête, je ne veut pas vivre tout en me disant que j'aurais perdu toutes chances de bonheur avec lui par ma simple bêtise, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

    Il est là, à quelques mètres devant moi. Je n'ai qu'a faire quelques pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur, mes frayeurs m'assiègent, elles ne me lâchent plus. Mais tandis que mon esprit se bousculent et s'affole, mon corps bouge de par son propre chef. Je me retrouve devant lui, un seul mètre nous sépare. Un seul petit mètre, et pourtant c'est comme si nous étions l'un et l'autre séparer de milliers de kilomètres. Il me regarde ébahis de me trouver ici, il ne s'attendait pas à moi. Je vois son visage se contracter, puis se relâcher alors que la réalisation de ce que voulait lui dire Réléna le frappa. Il semblait avoir comprit son but. Cela ne me rendait pas la tâche plus aisé naturellement, mais voir son visage moins crispé me soulageait en somme.

    Tandis que mon esprit cherchait les bons termes pour lui dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mes yeux s'attardaient sur son visage. Dieu qu'il était beau, plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, qui ne dataient pourtant que de la veille. Ses yeux s'attardent aussi sur mon visage, je les sens sur moi comme une douce brûlure dont je ne peux me passer, lui aussi est en intense réflexion, je le vois à ses sourcils qui se froncent légèrement. Il y a un bon point à prêter attention aux moindres gestes du soldat parfais, on peut avec l'habitude deviner ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit ou du moins s'il réfléchi ou autre chose. 

    J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, il n'y a personne autour de nous. Il est bientôt midi c'est pourquoi la plupart des promeneurs sont rentré chez eux. De plus nous nous trouvons dans un des coins reculés du parc. Mon cœur bat si fort que je suis sûr qu'il peut l'entendre, tous mes membres sont paralysés, je n'ais jamais été dans cet état devant quelqu'un. Le moindre de ses gestes me fait frémir, je me fais l'impression d'une jeune fille qui va recevoir son premier baiser. Comparaison assez frappante quand on sait que se sera, si tous ce passe bien, la première fois pour moi d'avoir un vrai baiser avec quelqu'un que j'aime réellement. Na vous trompez pas je suis loin d'être puceau ou autre chose de ce style, cependant je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant lui. 

     Dans un élan je trouve le courage de parler, bien que mes mains tremble de même que le reste de mon corps.

''-  Heero….comment ça va ? mais quel imbécile je fais moi avec mes questions débiles.

- Bien, que fais tu ici ? sa voix est basse je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre apparemment je ne suis pas le seule à être bouleversé.

- Beau temps n'est ce pas ? mais quel imbécile, le premier qui veut me frapper ne sera pas réprimand !

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je vais rentré.'' 

    Non je ne veux pas qu'il parte comme ça. Je veux lui dire ce qui pèse sur mon cœur. Il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner, loin de moi. Non, je ne veux pas !

''- ATTENDS !!!!!, il stop mais ne se retourne pas, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

- Quoi ?, son ton est sec mais j'entend sa voix trembler un peu, c'est imperceptible mais c'est tout de même flagrant.

- Je…enfin je….tu sais….enfin……, je bafouille, le grand Shinigami bafouille, mais quel monde !

- Duo qu'as-tu à me dire ? sa voix c'est radoucit

- Je …….Heero je…c'est dur a dire !, je bafouillait encore décidément ça devient une manie puis je ne sais comment mais tout parti d'un coup, Je…JE T'AIME !!! Je t'aime Heero, depuis le premier jour, je t'ai aimé, je ne te demande rien en échange. Je t'en pris ne me rejette pas, si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'en prie ne coupe pas les ponts, ne renie pas notre amitié, je ne veux pas te perdre !''

   J'avais dis tout cela dans un souffle, ne lui laissant aucun temps mort, pas un moment pour le laisser m'arrêter. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a pas stoppé, ni même tenter de m'arrêter, dois-je le prendre comme un signe encourageant ? Ou le soldat parfais est réellement sans émotions et tous ces sentiments qu'il me semble avoir aperçu sur son visage durant la dernière semaine ne sont que chimères ? Je ne veux même pas savoir, j'ai avouer, j'ai mis mon cœur à nu devant lui. Je suis entièrement entre les mains de celui qui pourrait être mon bourreau. Je pensait que le poids de l'amour qui pesait sur mes épaules se serait allégé après ma déclaration, mais non, il est toujours là, aussi lourd qu'auparavant si ce n'est plus. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Heero ? Répond moi ! Rejette moi si tu le souhaite mais je t'en pris ne reste pas silencieux ! Il ne bouge pas comme paralysé, et moi je reste là devant cet homme qui me fait perdre la tête. Aucune réaction ? Non, son pouls semble avoir accélérer, sa respiration est comme saccadé, son torse se soulève un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, c'est imperceptible mais à ce moment là ce genre de détaille devient évident.

'' - Duo…., il commence d'une voix incertaine, lui qui parle toujours avec aplomb, lui entendre ce genre de voix me déstabilise grandement.

- Ne me rejette pas, je souffle imperceptiblement sur et certain qu'il ne pourra m'entendre.''

Ma voix m'a trahis, ce que je pensais dire si bas, souffler plus exactement, je l'ai di plus fort que voulu. Il m'a entendu.

''- Duo…pourquoi devrais-je te rejeté alors que j'éprouve les mêmes craintes, les mêmes…sentiments.''

   Minutes, je viens de rêver où j'ai bien entendu la voix de Heero me dire, nan, m'avouer qu'il éprouvait la même chose ? Et par là même m'avouer l'une de ses faiblesses ? Mais pourquoi je parle de faiblesse l ! ce qui compte ici c'est qu'il vient tout simplement de répondre positivement à ma déclaration.

   Il s'approche, Heero s'approche de moi, de lui-même, je crois que je vais mourir sur place ! Il tend son bras et approche sa main de mon visage. Sa main caresse ma joue, et le seul réflexe qui me vient à l'esprit est d'appuyer cette même joue. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur, j'ai tant languis de ce genre de contact venant de Heero, je n'aurait jamais imaginer même dans mes rêves, que ça arriverait un jour. Sa main glisse lentement de ma joue à mes lèvres, elle les effleurent provoquant ainsi de délicieux frissons courir le long de mon dos. Sa main ne s'attarde pourtant pas sur mes lèvres, elle continue sa lente traversé pour établir son nid sous mon menton. Il me le redresse, m'obligeant ainsi à regardé au fond de ses océans cobalt. Je ne peux que admirer le spectacle qui se trouve devant moi, son visage se rapproche doucement. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue alors que ses lèvres traversent le peu d'espaces qui nous séparent, cet espace me semble pourtant être trop loin. Les  quelques centimètres nous séparant me paraissent à ce moment des kilomètres. Moi qui est patienter pendant des années, ne peut plus supporter une telle distance. Heero semble hésiter à franchir la dernière barrière, mais je n'en peu plus, je décide donc de prendre l'initiative. Je franchis moi-même les derniers centimètre et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de pousser, juste un effleurement. Je veux qu'il prenne de lui-même l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser, et ça marche. Il répond avec un peu plus de force, ses bras entourent ma taille, tandis que les miens encerclent ses épaules dans une douces embrassent qui me fait presque fondre. Je ne suis pas le seul à qui se baiser fait énormément d'effet, Heero semble demander plus, lui aussi s'accroche à moi désespéramment, sa langue vient réclamer le droit d'entrer à ma bouche. J'accède à cette requête sans outre forme de procès. C'est ainsi que sa langue effleura pour la première fois la mienne, qui répondit automatiquement. Elles s'entremêlaient, effectuant une danse pour la dominance. Aucune cependant ne gagna, pas pour cette fois en tous cas.

                                              **************

   Nous sommes restés  à nous embrasser dans le parc pendant un bon moment, puis nous sommes partis main dans la main, nous promenez dans les rues de la ville, ne rentrant à la demeure que lorsque la nuit fut tomber. Je ne peux même pas exprimer mon bonheur, c'est incroyable, ce matin même je me demandais comment ne pas me faire rejeter en avouant mes sentiments, qui eux ont été accueillis à bras ouverts. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, les autres étaient tous au salon nous attendant. Je ne peux que rire de nouveau en repensant à leurs expressions. Quatre avaient un sourire qui manquait de faire le tour de son visage, trowa avait les yeux rieurs et c'est même mis a rire en nous félicitant. Wufei est resté l , les yeux ronds comme des ballons, puis il a sourit. Mika quand à elle s'est mise à nous complimentés, puis elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça nous avait pris beaucoup de temps. J'avais tout de même peur quand à la réaction de Réléna, cependant elle était là, tout sourire, elle s'est levé et nous a présenté ses félicitations, bon sang on aurait cru que l'on venait de leur annoncer nos fiançailles. 

    Je suis maintenant dans ma chambre, seul pour réfléchir à cette journée, que de bon souvenir. Une des meilleurs journées de ma vie, et pourtant elle avait commencé assez mal. Je crois que mon sourire ne sera pas délogé de si tôt ! Je me sens si bien, pas d'attaque nous sommes toujours en temps de paix, j'ai des amis formidables, et le plus important j'ai trouvé l'amour et j'en suis aimé. Rien ne peut plus arrivé de mal à présent.

                                 *****************

Fin POV Duo

   Ils n'avaient pas vu son regard, ils avaient cru en ses compliments. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'éclipser, trop occuper dans leur cocon de bonheur. L'ombre se faufila dans les couloirs du château, imperceptible annonciateur de malheur. Une tâche obscure dans cet océan de pastels. L'ombre entra dans l'une des pièces adjacentes au couloirs. Un cocon de noirceur emplissait la pièce, depuis un certains temps l'ombre ne vivait plus dans la lumière, ne sortant que pour accomplir ses méfaits. Se dirigeant vers le bureau, l'ombre s'assit et pris en main le téléphone. Une conversation animé mais pourtant murmurer comme secrète s'en suivit. La décision avait été prise, elle était irrévocable. L'ombre eu un sourire malsain sur son visage d'habitude si doux. Elle leur ferait payer, ce bonheur auquel elle n'aurait plus accès, elle leur enlèverait. Dans la noirceur de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir le visage d'une femme, sur ce visage de jeune fille glissa une larme. Seule lumière de la salle, la larme cristalline tomba sur le bureau le marquant, seule témoin de ce dernier regret qui glissa le long du visage d'une si douce jeune fille. 

……………………………

  Voilà je coupe l ! La suite arrivera bientôt car je suis en temps de grandes inspiration !^^ J'éspère que cette suite vous a plus, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin ! Et je finirais ne vous en faites pas ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je serais très heureuse de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre qui pour une fois ne me déplait pas trop !^^ Gros poutoux à tous ceux qui ont lu , et encore plus à ceux qui revievront !^^ 

Miyu !   

Ps : Je voudrait vous posez une kestion, répondez moi je vous en pris selon les réponses je verrais komen évolura ces deux persos : Souhaitez vous ke Mika et Wufei finisse ensemble, ou ke mika finisse avec un autre ?


	7. Les larmes de la proie

Titre : Paria

Auteur : Neko !

Série : GW ! Bah pourkoi je changerais en plein milieu de fic ?

Disclaimer : Pas à mwa sauf Mika !

Genre : YAOI ! Deathfic, Romance

Note : Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Ca fait presque un an que je n'est pas touché a cette fic ! Je vous présente toute mes excuses UU Je suis en terminal et malheureusement je n'ait plus le temps nécéssaire pour faire tout ce que j'aime ! Je ne lis quasiment plus de fanfic TTTT Je vais finir cet fic promis ! Encore toutes mes excuses !

Attention : Rated-R car bah euh ya des choses pas belle dans ce chapitres ; donc bon si ça vous choque bah désolé mais c'est un angst, deathfic pas une foret toute bleue de chez la ptite maison dans la prairie ;

Couples : Fermeture des votes ! lol Donc à l'unanimité ce sera Wufei+Mika ! Sinon les autres vous les connaissez cependant une petite surprise vous attend à propos d'un personnage.

Réponses reviews : OUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH merci tout le monde je vous aime !

No name : Hihihi t'a propositions était pas mal mais pour une certaine raison je ne peut pas faire ce que tu demande désolé ! Je peux pas non plus tué tout le monde lol ! Mais merci encore, je crois que c'est l'idée la plus originale que l'on m'ai donné !

Sandra : Merci beaucoup ! Je n'avais pas remarqué personnellement que le suspens était plus travaillé ! Pour te dire la vérité je n'ai pas de scénario, j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure de mes émotions ! Merci beaucoup ! Soit heureuse Wufei et Mika seront ensemble !

Escargo du cervo : Tien padawan c'était ta période escargot ? Mdr ! Ralalala Aurore qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ! Un escargot pour padawan j'assure pas là ! Enfin bon ravi que le dernier chapitre t'ès plus ! Fo dire que tu me gueulait un peu dessus en cour en association avec nanoo pour me faire écrire ! Et oui tous le monde ! Dites merci a ma padawan et nanoo car sans elle le dernier chapitre aurait été plus long à venir !

O padi ! Je suis en jeun de msn et internet en ce moment !

Yuna chan : Voilà la suite comme tu l'a demandé ! Désolé qu'elle arrive aussi tard ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Gros poutoux !

Aalenir : Ton nom me fait penser à de l'elfique , je me trompe ? OU c'est encore moi obsédé avec le seigneur des anneaux lol ! Je suis sur que Wufei rendra Mika heureuse ! Cependant Laisse moi juste te dire que tout ne sera pas aussi simple ! ;)

Leenaren : Encore un nom qui me fait penser à de l'elfique ! Je vire obsédé venez me sauvéééééééééé ! éhéhéhé ma chère je ne peux répondre aux questions que tu m'as posé au risque de dévoilé toute mon histoire lol ! Pourquoi selon toi c'est Réléna qui as téléphoné ? Y aucune raison ! Eh oui c'est une deathfic ! Mais je suis en train d eme demander si tu as lu le premier chapitre lol ! Sinon tu saurais qui es censé mourir ! Allé gros poutoux j'éspère que cette suite te plaira et répondra à certaines de tes questions !

Yami-rose : Mika/Wufei c'est décidé il y auras lol ! Ravi de voir que ma fic te plait ! Je peux t'avouer que moi même en pensant à la fin de cette fic je pleure ! Mais il en faut pas pour l'instant comme tu le dis personnes n'est mort ! Ce qui doit arriver adviendra en temps et en heure ! La réléna est bizarre ? Peut être que oui peut être que non !

…………………………………….

Chap 7 : Un douloureux passé

POV MIKA

Heero et Duo sont enfin ensemble, c'est bien, ils le méritent. Je suis heureuse pour eux, Duo a enfin trouver une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et Heero un foyer où sont masque peut tomber. Cela fait un moment que je les observe, l'un sans l'autre ne peuvent exister. Duo est Heero autant que Heero est Duo. Un bonheur éclatant, voilà tous ce qui ressort d'eux dans cette pièce au milieu de tous ! Tout le monde les félicite, j'ai eu un instant l'impression que Réléna se forçait, je ne lui fait pas confiance, elle me semble bizarre. Elle n'a jamais aimé Duo pourquoi le devrait elle à présent ? Bah, elle a sûrement du se rendre compte que son comportement n'était pas digne de son rang et elle a appliqué les mesures nécessaires.

Mika vient avec nous ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Duo me demande, il a l'air si heureux.

Rien je vais juste prendre l'air, je suis pas très bien.

Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Quatre toujours entrain de s'occuper des autres, il devrait d'avantage se consacrer à lui, ses sentiments devraient passer avant ceux des autres.

Si, si … tout va bien je…je veux juste sortir !

Je veux sortir, m'évader de cette vision de bonheur auquel je n'aurais plus jamais droit, pourquoi, pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu meurs ?

Mes larmes coulent d'elle même je le sais, je ne peux les restreindre plus longtemps. Je suis heureuse pour Heero et Duo, mais je ne peux empêcher ce sentiment de jalousie qui naît en moi. Ce n'est pas que j'aime Duo et encore moins Heero, c'est juste que des souvenirs ressurgissent, des souvenirs que j'aurais mieux voulu oublier. Duo pensent que j'était emprisonnée par OZ car j'était une rebelle, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je n'ose pas lui raconter la vérité, il me détesterait, ils me détesteraient tous.

Il faut courir, COURS 1 ! me répète Kenji 2, il me tient la main, m'entraînant dans la fuite.

_Ils nous poursuive, OZ à nos trousse, pourtant nous n'avons rien fait. Pourquoi ? Tous ça est ma faute, selon Kushrenada, je peux influencer le peuple, plus que la princesse de Sanck, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. On m'a dit d'elle qu'elle avait une grande prestance. Je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante, ma vie sur L1 n'est pas différente de celle des autres. Si ce n'est que je chante, je fais quelques concerts ici et là, rien de bien glorieux. En quoi être connu en tant que chanteuse me donne une influence particulière sur les autres. Lorsque l'on en parle, la réponse de Kenji est toujours la même :_

_Pfff ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse, ne te laisse pas bernée. Il ne te veut pas pour le pouvoir ! Il te veut pour toi, pour ton corps. Cet homme est immonde, il collectionne les femmes juste grâce à son influence ! Mais je ne le laisserais pas t'avoir !_

_A force de me répeter cela, je finis par croire à ce qu'il me dit, je suis comme ça, à force de répétition je crois. Mais je sais que je peux croire Kenji, il a toute ma confiance depuis que l'on se connaît. _

_Si seulement ce qu'il dit pouvait être faux, ce n'est pas que Kushrenada est laid ou bien antipathique, cependant il me met mal à l'aise ! Et la simple pensée qu'il n'ait dans la tête que des idées perverses me fait froid dans le dos ! _

_Notre course nous trahis, nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse ! Aucune sortie n'est accessible, il a une semaine de cela, une explosion à détruit une partie de ce quartier produisant un éboulement à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement. La sortie est bouché ! 3 Ils vont nous trouvez et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils nous feront ! Kenji m'entoure de ses bras comme pour me protéger alors qu'au même moment les bruits de pas se rapprochent._

_Peu importe ce qui arrivera , je ne les laisserais pas nous séparez ! Tu ne risque rien, je te le promet_

_J'enfouis ma tête entre ses bras, je n'ai jamais pleuré, je ne commencerais pas maintenant ! J'ai confiance en Kenji, oui tout ira bien…_

_Les pas se rapprochent, je n'ais plus d'illusion, je sais qu'ils vont nous trouver. Je resserre mon emprise sur kenji dans un espoir désespéré que le temps s'arrête mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je sens une secousse, je ne vois rien mon visage est encore enfoui dans les bras de kenji, je le sens qui s'effondre. Il tombe lourdement sur le sol, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je comprend alors ce qu'il s'est passé , ils l'ont assommé, ils font de même avec moi, je sombre dans l'inconscience alors que je les entend rire._

_Mes mains sont liés, c'est la première chose que je remarque. Je suis dans une chambre, bien loin de l'image que je me fais d'une prison, la chambre est assez luxueuse. Malgré mes mains liés je peux toujours essayer de m'enfuir. Une ombre se glisse dans mon dos, je me retrouve plaqué dos au mur. Il fait sombre mais je peux distinguer le sourire cynique qui se dessine sur ce visage d'homme obscurci par la pénombre. C'est un sourire froid, emplis de méchanceté qui semble gratuite. Je me sens comme une proie qui n'aurait pas eu la possibilité d'échapper à son prédateur. La chambre s'éclaire quelque peu, éclairant le visage de cet homme qui me tient sous son emprise. Je ne sais pourquoi mais la découverte de son identité ne m'étonne pas, Treize. Sur ce visage d'ordinaire paisible et bienveillant se dessine une expression inquiétante. Je vois dans ses yeux du désir, un désir féroce qui dévorera tous ce qui se dresserais contre lui. Il me fait peur, je suis en position de faiblesse. Il me plaque contre le mur de façon à ce que mes jambes soient immobilisé. Je ne peux plus bouger, quand bien même je voudrait le mordre je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait ce passer. Kenji n'est pas ici, cela signifie qu'il doit être dans cette base aussi, car qui dit treize dit base de Oz. Sa main commence à me caresser les cheveux, puis le visage de sorte à ce que mon visage soit accessible. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon visage, ça me dégoûte, je sens déjà les larmes perlées aux coins de mes yeux. Il me goûte, il n'y à pas d'autre mots, je suis un repas pour lui. Un lapin terrorisé en proie d'un lion. Ses mains caressent mon corps, mais elles sont rugueuses, aucune douceur, je ne ressent aucun plaisir. Bien sûr je me débat, j'essaye de m'échapper mais plus je bouge plus il se rapproche. Je peux déjà ressentir son érection contre ma cuisse. Il me déshabille, empressé, je l'entend qui murmure mon nom comme une lituanie. Je pleure, mes larmes coulent et je ne souhaitent pas les arrêter, dans mon esprit je ne pense pas à ce que mon corps subit, je pense seulement à Kenji, je m'excuse d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir protéger ce qui lui appartient. Tandis que ce monstre me prend, là , collé à un mur dans une chambre qui n'est empli que de son odeur, cette chambre est froide, comme l'est mon corps. Il se retire, ayant atteint ce qu'il recherchait, il me lâche alors que je m'écroule à terre, et s'en va. Je n'ais pris aucun plaisir, je suis salis, je m'en veux, la sensation de trahison m'emplie. _

_Quelque temps après, treize revient et me force à me lever, il ne prend pas le temps de me rhabillé, il m'ordonne de le suivre. Nous sortons et parcourons les longs couloirs. Il a l'air furieux, ses poings se serrent et se desserrent. Il me fait rentré dans une salle toute aussi sombre, et je vois là une chose pire que tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Kenji est attaché au mur. Ses bras étendus et sur son torse où on peut voir les tortures qui lui ont été infliger, est écrit mon nom. Ecrit avec son sang, treize a l'air satisfait de ma réaction car je hurle et appelle kenji. Il lève là tête et me sourit, je veux le rejoindre mais treize m'en empêche. Il me retient, s'amuse a m'embrasser, me toucher devant celui que j'aime. Pour nous faire souffrir, pour nous séparer, mais rien y fait, je reste de marbre je ne me débat pas mais mes yeux restent verrouillé à ceux de kenji. Dans mes pensées ce n'est pas treize qui me touche, c'est kenji. Son regard qui soutient le mien me le fait comprendre, Treize l'a comprit. Il me jette sur le coté et s'avance en direction de kenji ! Mes larmes coulent de plus belles , il le frappe, le torture, mais jamais kenji n'a détourner son regard de moi, ses yeux restait bienveillant, ignorant la douleur. Cela ne fait qu'accentuer la colère de treize, il se détourne vers moi. Les yeux de kenji s'agrandissent de frayeur, treize me frappe aux visage et me relève alors que mon corps était à terre. Il sort son sabre, je sais que c'est la fin, mes yeux se ferment, et j'attend. Mais rien ne vient, lorsque je rouvre les yeux je me rend compte que les liens de kenji ont été coupé. Treize me bloque le passage, je ne peux pas le rejoindre. Des soldats l'emmène, je le vois passé dans la salle à coté dont une vitre nous sépare. Encore une fois il est attaché au mur, les soldats s'éloigne un peu et arment leurs fusils. Je comprend ce qui se passe et cherche à m'échapper pour le retrouver, la main de treize s'abat sur mon épaule et m'empêche de me dégager. Kenji me regarde, il me sourit et je peux lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, mes larmes coulent encore et encore, moi qui avait juré de ne jamais pleurer. _

_Le son des coups de feu_

_Du sang_

_Plus rien, le blanc total_

_On m'emmène dans une cellule, on me laisse avec le cadavre de celui qui fut mon seul amour_

_Un corps mort, froid mais toujours avec le sourire_

_Je suis vide, aussi vide que ce corps_

_Dans mes bras se trouve la seule raison qui me poussait à avancer…._

Je me suis endormie dehors, j'ai froid, il fait presque nuit. Les autres ne sont pas encore rentré et c'est tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, j'ai pleuré dans mon sommeil, toute ma mémoire est là, présente comme si j'y était encore. Pourtant je suis sortie de cette cellule, je ne suis plus la putain du dirigeant de Oz. Duo m'en a fait sortir, je vis, je marche, je mange, ça s'appelle vivre. Peut être oui, j'ai abandonné toute idée de vengeance alors il ne me reste plus qu'a prétendre la vie.

Je m'approche du piano, un instrument que j'adore, j'ai envie d'en jouer, j'ai envie de chanter. Chanter m'as toujours aidé à extériorisé ma douleur, mes peurs. Personne n'est là autant en profité.

Mes doigts se posent sur les touches, ça fait longtemps mais instinctivement je retrouve les notes. La mélodie se forme, ma voix s'élève, et les larmes menacent de couler.

Fin du pov

Crucify my love 

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know never trust_

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way_

_Swing the heartache _

_Feel it inside out_

_When the wind cry_

_I will say good bye_

_Try to learn try to find!_

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where is the answer? Is this forever...?_

_Like a river flowing to the see_

_You'll be miles away_

_And i will know..._

_I know i can deal with the pain_

_No reason to cry_

_Crucify my love _

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know never trust_

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way_

_Till the loneliness shadow the sky_

_I will be sailing down_

_And i will know_

_I know i can clear clouds away_

_Oh Is it a crime to love..._

_Swing the heartache_

_Feel it inside out_

_When the wind cry_

_I will say good bye_

_Try to learn try to find_

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where is the answer?_

_Is this forever?_

_If my love is blind!_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know never trust_

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

If it should be that way...

Les dernières paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, les dernières larmes finissaient leur route, les dernières notes sur le clavier. Mika était tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les autres rentrer. Ils étaient derrière elle, ils avaient entendu la chanson. Quatre était en larmes car non seulement il avait comprit les paroles, mais son empathie faisait qu'il partageait les émotions de mika. Trowa avait les yeux humide, la chanson l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Heero et Duo restait là, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il sentait que leur amie était blessé et que cette chanson avait une signification, il y avait trop d'émotions dans la voix de mika pour que ça n'ait été qu'une simple interprétation. Wufei ne montrait rien, mais intérieurement il pleurait, étrangement cela lui avait rappeler Meilin , et alors que c'est sentiments pour la jeune femme changeait il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour exprimer autant de douleur dans une chanson.

Mika se retourna et les vit. Elle se sentit gêné, elle voulut s'échapper, retourner dans sa chambre mais rien n'y fit, elle semblait attaché à son siège comme paralysé. Ses jambes refusait de la porter, Duo s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Heero n'était pas jaloux, il sentait toute la détresse dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait en ce moment. Mika pleura doucement dans les bras de Duo, elle se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis le mort de kenji. Elle s'endormie à cette endroit, blottis dans ses bras, en sécurité et épuisé par ces larmes. Duo qui était près d'elle put l'entendre murmuré le nom de son amour perdu avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

………………………..

Vala pour le chapitre 7 ! ce chapitre est centré sur mika je sais mais je l'ai fait volontairement pour expliquer le personnage. Je suis désolé si il n'y a pas d'action mais bon ma fic n'est pas non plus une fic d'action ! J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous a plus, et je tacherais cette fois ci de ne pas laisser cette fic en plan et écrire la suite vite ! ( dans la mesure où mon bac me prend beaucoup de temps je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un délais de au moins un mois ! mais je tacherais de faire le plus vite que je peux !)

La chanson est du groupe X Japan- Crucify my love ! Elle est constitué de piano et de violon , c'est une magnifique chanson qui personnellement me fait souvent pleurer !

Pour l'infos marrante : j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Without you de Yoshiki une musique qu'il avait composé en l'honneur de hide après la mort de celui-ci ! Donc on peut comprendre l'atmosphère triste de ce chapitre ! Si c'est trop nyan nyan dite le moi j'essaierai de ne pas le faire la prochaine fois

Porter vous bien ! mata ne !


End file.
